1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) driver provided with a time delay circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is widely used as a luminous element in recent lighting products. Lighting products use various types of light controllers to save energy.
The light controller sends a light control signal to an LED driver that provides power to an LED. The LED control signal may include a signal indicative of an amount of illumination or turned-on/off LED power. The LED driver can determine whether to supply power to an LED or strength of supplied power on the basis of the light control signal.
The LED driver supplies power to an LED simultaneously with a standby operation when alternating current (AC) power is input. When AC power is input, the light controller also starts to operate and sends a light control signal to the LED driver.
However, when the LED driver supplies driving power to the LED earlier than the light control signal and thus the light control signal is applied while the LED is operating, a flickering phenomenon may occur in the LED.
Conventionally, a micro control unit (MCU) has been used to adjust an operation of an LED driver and operation timing of a light controller, however a problem arises in that design cost increases and additional power consumption occurs when the MCU is used because the MCU operates as a separate device.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED driver technology without using an MCU, which allows a design with low power loss.